The present invention relates to a method and device for measuring a degree of exhaustion of photographic processing solutions. The degree of exhaustion of the photographic processing solution can be readily measured with the aid of a photographic strip which is obtained through a developing process, hereinafter referred to as "a control strip" when applicable.
Heretofore, in measuring the degree of exhaustion of a photographic processing solution, a method has been employed in which the control strip is developed with the photographic processing solution to be measured. The control strip is then subjected to density measurement with a measuring device such as a densitometer to measure photographic characteristics from which the degree of exhaustion of the processing solution is detected.
However, the conventional method suffers from difficulties in that it is necessary to use an expensive density measuring device and density measurement takes a great deal of effort and time. Furthermore, the conventional method is disadvantageous in work efficiency because the density measuring device must usually be located outside the developing room.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an exhaustion degree measuring board for photographic processing solutions in which all of the above-described difficulties accompanying a conventional exhaustion degree measuring method have been eliminated.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide an exhaustion degree measuring board for photographic processing solutions with which the degree of exhaustion of a developing solution can be readily and visually measured, without using a densitometer, from a control strip which is used for controlling the characteristics of developing solutions for ordinary monochromatic photosensitive materials and color photosensitive materials.
A second object of the invention is to provide an exhaustion degree measuring board for photographic processing solutions which can be manufactured readily and at low cost.